


Who Am I To You?

by imakilljoywannabe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frerardisabeautifulthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakilljoywannabe/pseuds/imakilljoywannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's the straight playboy of his highschool. Frank is the gay outcast. Gerard should never have noticed him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Frank's POV**  
  
Gerard Way, resident badass. God I love his name. Not like he'd notice me, though. I'm the outcast, the bullies' favourite target. My name is Frank Iero. Gerard Way is always the talk of the school. It's as if every week he has a new girlfriend hanging off his arm. Which is another reason I have no chance- he's straight. I've tried to forget about him, but he's just so damn beautiful. How can I? I've dreamed about what it would be like to even be his friend. I imagine it's amazing. I bet being his boyfriend would be even better. Sure, he's a bit of a playboy, but I'm sure he'll find someone to be faithful to. I only wish it were me.  
  
I hear my mom call out from downstairs. Shit. I glanced at my bedside alarm clock. 7:05. I'm late. I practically fly down the stairs, backpack in tow. I'll just have to put on my eyeliner at school. My mother is waiting in the kitchen for me, my morning coffee in her hand. I grab the cup and kiss her cheek before running off. The walk to school is 20 minutes- 17 if I run the whole way. Classes start at 7:20 and if I'm late again Ms. Parker's gonna kill me. Somehow made it just before the bell, panting like a dog. I walk towards the classroom door when suddenly I'm jerked to the side. My arms are pinned behind my back, and someone has grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. In only a moment I see the smirking face I know so well. "Let me go, Owen." I muttered, my teeth gritted from his tight grip. Struggling won't help. I'm 4'9", and Owen is 6'4". I don't stand a chance. Owen snickers and drags me backwards, away from the safety of the classroom. I try to dig my nails into his his arm, but he doesn't even flinch. Even clawing is useless. I know where we're headed. His favourite place to torment me. As exposed as it is, he particularly likes one of the bathrooms. I try to wrench myself from his grip, but my efforts remain futile.  
  
He pins me up against the far wall, his forearm digging into my throat. Breathing is difficult, but I can manage. For now, anyways. His first move is his traditional starter- a hard punch to the jaw. It hurts like hell, but I've learned to take it over the years. Next, of course, is my stomach. Thankfully I didn't have time for breakfast, or I'm pretty sure I'd be puking right now. That would _seriously_ mess me up. I feel a hot, sharp pain in my groin and gasp. The weekend let me forget how strong his knee can be. Tears unwillingly go to my eyes, a few rolling down my cheek.  
  
"Aww, look at the little freak cry." Owen laughed cruelly. I was so caught up in the pain from a second kneeing that I nearly missed what happened next. A stall opened and someone stepped out.  
  
"Let him go." A silky voice murmured, his soft words laced with a threat.  
  
"Like hell I will." Owen pressed harder on my throat, beginning to choke me.  
  
"I said, let him go." The voice from before had changed into a low snarl.  
  
"Or what?" Owen sneered. He was pissed now. I couldn't breathe, his hold was so tight. I clawed at his hand, gasping for air I couldn't get.  
  
"I warned you." The voice whispered, and I felt Owen's weight shoved against me. Moments later I was let go, whereupon I collapsed onto the floor. I could hear the sounds of fighting, but the lack of oxygen had gone too far for me, even though now I was free. My vision darkened. I blacked out.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summaries. Only warnings.

Frank's POV

When I came to, my hair was wet and my vision blurry. Someone was bending over me. I flinched, instinctively bracing myself for the blow.

"Oh good. You're awake."

My eyes flicked open at once. That wasn't Owen's voice... I blinked a few times, trying to stabilize my vision. When I looked up to my saviour with the silky voice, it was all I could do to keep from fainting again. My mouth had dropped open in shock. Standing above me was none other than Gerard Way. His arms were crossed, and he was looking down at me...expectantly?

"Well? Aren't you going to sit up?" He snapped. I just kept staring, my mind sluggish and still trying to process who he was. He rolled his eyes and hoisted me up onto the sink counter.

"Alright, nitwit." He grabbed some wet paper towels and held them up.

"You should probably shut your mouth." Of course it snapped shut in obedience with his order.

"Huh. So you can follow simple instructions." He looked me over. "Close your eyes."

He was leaning closer. My breath quickened, and I didn't hesitate to do what he asked. Something warm and wet touched my lips, and it felt like my heart was about to burst from my chest.

"Um... What are you doing?" His voice startled me. I hadn't felt any movement... I opened my eyes. Gerard was looking at me with a weird expression. I glanced down, and my cheek flushed at what I saw. He had been using a paper towel. And here I was, blushing like an idiot with my lips slightly puckered. I bit my lip hard, looking down in embarrassment. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Look up and stay still." He ordered, pulling my head back up. "You're a mess. I need to get you cleaned up."

He started using the wet towel again, wiping my mouth and a cut above my eye. When I saw the towel again it was significantly more red.

"You hit your head. You were already bleeding from that jackass's punch, and then you went and fell. You're rather bloody."

I looked up indignantly. "Hey! It's not like I tried to fall! I was oxygen deprived!"

"Hmph." Gerard kept cleaning. "Poor reflexes."

When he finished he backed up, examining me. "Much better. Yes, I think you'll do nicely." He murmured to himself.

"Huh?" I looked over at him, confused.

"What's your name?" Gerard asked, suddenly business like.

"F-Frank..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes a little. "Look, um, thanks for your help, but I kinda need to go to class..." I stood up, feeling more embarrassed than I thought possible.

However, the moment my weight went to my legs I buckled, my head rushing. I moaned softly, my hand going to my head. "Ow..."

"Hm. Not too bright, are you?" Gerard crouched beside me. "You twisted your ankle, nitwit." He rolled his eyes, lifting me back up onto the counter. "You can't walk for a little while."

I whined a little, hating to seem so weak. "Please, I'll be fine..."

Gerard just chuckled. "Well, that would be rude. Leaving my boyfriend to his pain in the bathroom." He smirked.

"No it's- wait, what?" I stopped midsentence once I processed Gerard's words. "B-b-boyfriend?" I stammered, gaping at Gerard.

"Yes, nitwit." He rolled his eyes again. "Too many girls are trying to push themselves onto me. I need a little break before taking my pick. So, you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend so they'll leave me alone. It's a good deal for you. I know you like guys. I know you take all that crap from the bullies. You stay as my fake boyfriend until I release you, and you'll never have to deal with them again. Besides- you'd be with me. Who could refuse such an offer?" He smirked at me.

"Fake..." I whispered, still trying to wrap my head around this.

"Come on. You're fine now." Gerard grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me up. "I'll introduce you at lunch. Until then, I have preparations to make. I'll see you later."

With those words, he turned around and sauntered out, leaving me staring after him.


	3. 3

"B-boyfriend..." I mumbled again, still in shock. "Uh..." It was only after staring into space for a few minutes that it managed to sink in. I wasn't sure whether to jump for joy or off a cliff. I decided neither. I would just see how everything went. I realized I must be horribly late for class, and quickly hobbled to what was now second period.

 

**********************************************************

 

10 minutes until lunch. My second period teacher was annoyed, but didn't bother punishing me. ll my other classes were fine. I guess. I was pinned up against some lockers and pushed around, but that was hardly out of the ordinary. 3 minutes. I'm still hung up on the notion of what would happen mere moments from now.

Was it just a cruel joke?

...Probably...

I sighed, doodling music notes in my binder. Not that they were good. I hear the bell go off. It sounds distant, in a way.Like I'm hearing it through a fog. With my current state of numbness, my subconscious took over and directed me towards the lunchroom. I was braced for whatever was going to happen when I stepped in.

...Nothing.

Gerard was nowhere in sight. I couldn't help feeling my heart ache a little as I got in line for lunch. Fried chicken today. Yuck. I think I'm gonna stick with salad. I pay for my small meal and head to my quiet- well, as quiet as you can get in a cafeteria full of teenagers- corner in the back. The dark corner made me feel safe and sheltered. No one ever bothered me there. I sat down, alone as always. How could I have thought that I might actually have some form of contact with Gerard Way? I scolded myself mentally, eating hunched over my plastic bowl and letting the sounds of Smashing Pumpkins comfort me.

"Did you miss me?" I hear a silky, seductive voice. My head whips to the side with my heart pounding, and there he is. Gerard is looking at me expectantly.

"Well? You can't seriously have forgotten our arrangement already." He sighed in exasperation. I snapped myself out of it and shook my head.

"N-no, I remember. I thought you were joking... making fun of me." I mumbled.

Gerard exhaled sharply and looked at me. "No, I was not joking. Now get up."

I gave him a weird look, not budging. "Why?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. and pulled me up by the arm. "Because my boyfriend does not eat lunch alone in a dark corner. You're with me now. Come on. We're going to my table."

I just nodded silently, following him obediently. As soon as we came into view of the table girls swarmed him. I awkwardly tried to fall back, but he held tight to me. He pulled me closer to him, moving his arm to my waist.

"Stay next to me." He muttered in my ear. My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed and nodded silently. None of the girls were paying any attention to me, except for trying to move me out of the way. Their efforts are all in vain. I knew Gerard was strong, but this is amazing. In a few minutes we've managed to reach the table. Gerard pushed the girls away, clearing his throat. I bit my lip hard, nervous as all hell. I watched Gerard nod to his friends before speaking.

"This is Frank. He's my boyfriend."

As scared as I was, the girls' reaction was priceless. They all gawped at him, making me giggle softly. That giggle apparently reminded them of my presence, and in a millisecond I have at least fifty death glares directed at me. I shrunk under their gaze, causing Gerard to shoot me a look but pull me closer. Even his friends are a little stunned. The first to speak is the guy with a massive afro.

"Damn, Gee. We all thought you were straight." Gerard merely shrugged.

"I'm experimenting."

The fro guy nodded, then looked to me. "The name's Ray. These two are Bob-" he jerked his thumb at a bulky guy with short cut blonde hair. "-And Mikey, Gee's brother." The skinny boy on the other side of Ray nodded a little. He looked shy, his glasses glinting under his grey beanie.

"Hi." I whispered. The guy called Bob looked me over.

"Of course, even when experimenting you find the cutest people to date."

That made my cheeks turn pink, and Gerard smirked. "You know that no one can resist me."

Mikey rolled his eyes but smiled a little. "Yeah yeah, we know Gee."

Gerard sat and pulled me next to him. I was very tempted to tuck myself into his side, and was starting to do so when I realized what I was doing and stopped. Gerard looked at me, slight confusion in his eyes.

"You're allowed to act like that. It's fine. This needs to be believable." He murmured into my ear, quietly enough that the others couldn't hear. My cheeks flamed up.

Ray had noticed Gerard's whispering and my blush. He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Please Gerard, no sex talk at the lunch table. We've been over this." My blush instantly intensified, and I looked down in embarrassment.

Mikey screeched and covered his ears. "Gerard! This is not something I want to hear! All I need to know is when to leave the house! Nothing more!"

"Oh calm down, it was nothing bad." Gerard rolled his eyes. I looked at him like he was crazy. Wasn't he going to deny it?

He turned to me, and a little louder said "I'll say more later babe. I'm freaking these sissies out." He smirked. My eyes went huge, and I choked on my salad.

"Ah, fuck." Gerard patted my back, eventually getting the salad to move on. I coughed hard, and Gerard sighed. "Phew. Okay. Thought I might have to gross them out and give you mouth to mouth." He smirked again.

I nearly choked for a second time.

"Okay Gee, stop it, can't you see he's already practically suffocating?" Bob gave Gerard a playful smack.

"Aw, it was just getting fun." Gerard pouted. Thanks to Bob I was actually able to breathe again. I nodded to him gratefully. A few minutes later the bell rang. "I'll walk you to class." Gerard tucked his arm around my waist, also taking my hand.

"Okay." I whispered. He waved goodbye and walked me there. "I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and left me standing there, once again staring after him in disbelief.


	4. 4

I didn't see Gerard for the rest of the day, but that didn't stop me from thinking about him. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get his smirk out of my head. He was distracting me so much that when a teacher called on me to answer a math equation, I automatically said 'Gerard'. That was likely the most embarrassing moment of my life. Well. One of them, anyway. The teacher just looked at me like I was a freak, and the rest of the class laughed and pointed. As if I didn't already have enough shame just being me.

The final bell rang and I went to my locker, opening it and taking a few things out. I'm just about to shut it when I'm shoved from behind, causing me to stumble forward into the perfectly midget-size locker. I turn around just in time to see Owen's taunting sneer. Two of his goons are behind, both with stupid grins on their faces. I also notice that Owen's lip is cut, and he has a poorly concealed black eye. Did Gerard do that...?

The locker slams in my face and I curse under my breath. Most of the students are gone now. Owen and his friends jeer at me, snickering. Banging on the locker will only make them mad. But, it's also my only hope. I take the risk and bang loudly on the locker, yelling for help. A very ticked off Owen body slams the locker, causing me to fall back and slam my head onto the coat hook. My head is throbbing, but thankfully when I reach to where it hit everything is dry. I'm not bleeding, it's all fine.

I was about to give up when I heard some footsteps coming down the hall. This was my last chance... I screamed and pounded the locker one more time before recoiling away from the door in fear. Surprisingly, nothing. No slam that shakes the locker. Only some footsteps quickly coming closer.

"Frank?" A voice calls to me from the outside. My first hope is Gerard, but the voice is a little off.

"Frank it's Mikey." Ah. That explained it.

"I'm in here." I called back out to him, kicking the locker lightly to make it shake.

"How the fuck did you get in there?"

"Owen." I muttered, loudly enough for him to hear.

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Just get me out." I sighed.

"What's your combo?" Mikey asked. I heard the dial spinning as he entered the numbers I gave him. Moments later the locker clicked open, and I fell out of my locker. Onto my face.

"Oww...." I sat up, wiping away the bit of blood coming from my nose.

"Hey, shit, you okay?" Mikey asked, looking genuinely concerned. He helped me up, grabbing my stuff from inside the locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't bad compared to most of what they do." I shrugged, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I cringed at the weight, my shoulder somewhat twisted up into knots and aching from the tight space of the locker.

"You mean this happens a lot?" Mikey asked, nibbling his lip in worry.

"Usually about 2 - 3 times a day." I shrugged as much as my shoulders would allow. "I'm used to it, this has been going on for the past five years."

We started walking down the hallway, me staring at the floor and him staring at me.

"So..." I mumbled. "How did you find me?"

"Gerard didn't see you leave the school. He figured something must've happened, so he sent me in to find you. He told me where your locker was. He suspected it had something to do with a bully from earlier today, so he stayed at the entrance to watch."

I was stunned. Gerard had waited for me? And cared enough to send his brother in to find me? That's never happened before...

Mikey chuckled softly at my surprised face. "Frank, you're his boyfriend. He cares about you." He smiled gently at me. I sighed inwardly.

If only he knew what was really going on.

We chatted a little on our way down, finally reaching the front entrance. I looked away from Mikey for a second and gasped at the first thing I saw.

I saw Gerard.

Standing over a very bloody and broken-looking body.


	5. 5

I screamed, causing Gerard's head to snap up. I fumble for the door behind me, fear in my eyes.

"Shit- no- it's not what it looks like! Come back, he's fine!" Gerard caught up before I could open the door and make a break for it. He pinned me up against the wall, his breath hot and heavy in my face. Even in my terror, I still felt some butterflies in my stomach, and something else a little lower... My cheeks heated up, and I was trembling beneath him.

"Don't hurt me..." I whimpered softly, curling away in fear. Gerard frowned sadly, caressing my cheek gently with his hand. I flinched at his touch, but the continuous gentle gesture soon soothed me enough to lean my head into his hand.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. You were going to run before I could explain. I saw him come out and confronted him about you. He tried to push me off- I slammed him against a wall. The blood is from a split lip and broken nose, he's lying there because he's unconscious. His buddies fled when they saw him passed out cold, and I was trying to figure out what to do with him when you came out. He's fine, he's not dead. It's okay." He pulled me into his arms, hugging me close and gently stroking my hair. His soft voice and smooth hands calmed me, until eventually I was breathing normally. My head was resting on his chest, my hands holding onto his shirt. He didn't pull away when I had stopped shaking, instead continuing his petting. It was only when I moved back to look up at him that he loosened his embrace. I was stunned. This boy looked like he actually had some kind of emotion for me. He was a damn good actor...

I sighed a little, realizing that that's all this was. An act. He didn't really care...

I sniffed and looked down, stepping back a bit. Gerard didn't let me move away though. He moved closer, tilting my chin up carefully so I was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I still don't understand how he does this. How he could look so much like he cared when he didn't. I just nodded, averting my gaze downwards. He sighed, seeing right through my feeble lie. Kissing my head, he turned around.

I had forgotten Mikey was here too. That was what all the comforting was about. He and Gerard were now discussing something; probably what to do with Owen.

I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes. I wish I had a smoke. I guess I'll have to wait until I get home.

I am going home... Right?


	6. 6

I tried to sneak away from the Way brothers, hoping that I could get home before my mom did. I was just about to turn the corner out of sight when Gerard looked my way.

"Frank!"

I took off, running as fast as my short legs could carry me. I just wanted to go home. The pounding footsteps behind me were getting closer, and I put on a final burst of speed to pull ahead. It wasn't enough. Sometimes I hate my height.

Gerard managed to catch up to me, running on his long and slender legs. When he caught up he grabbed my shoulder, pulling me around to face him.

"Frank-" I noticed he was panting, his grip tight on my shoulder. "-What are you doing?"

"You chased me just to ask what I was doing?" I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I was going home. Whoop dee fucking doo. Now let me go." I tried to push Gerard off, but he pulled me closer to him.

"Frank, you can't go home." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Why not?!" I asked indignantly, giving him a harsh look.

'"Because." He muttered. "We're not done yet. Now come on." He pulled me back towards the school as I trudged behind. When we got back Owen was gone, and Mikey was standing alone against the wall.

"You took care of him?" Gerard asked. Mikey nodded in response. "Good. Let's go home then. Frank, you're coming with us.

No. No fucking way. I was supposed to go to Gerard's house. There is just no fucking way. I just stood stunned. Gerard noticed my immobility and groaned. "Jesus, do I have to carry you everywhere?" He stooped down and swung me up off my feet, carrying me bridal style. He grunted a bit, but cradled me carefully. "Damn are you heavy for a midget..."

His midget comment brought me back to my senses. "I AM NOT A MIDGET!" I snapped, instinctively biting his arm.

"OW!" Gerard pushed me into one arm, shaking out the one I'd sunk my teeth into moments earlier. "What are you, a vampire?!"

I hissed, baring my teeth as though I was.

"Of course you would have to be a stubborn one." Gerard grumbled, cradling me again and taking me to his car with Mikey in tow. "Fine. There. We're here." His car was grey, and when he opened it he set me down gently in the front seat.

"Sorry Mikes. I need to keep an eye on him. As you saw, he can be a bit fiesty at times." Gerard smirked slightly. Mikey just shrugged and climbed in the back. Gerard was now in the driver's seat, and he shot me a grin. "Let's go home."


	7. 7

I stayed quiet through the whole ride, even when Gerard put on some Nirvana. Normally I would've been singing along as loud as I could, but right now I was uncomfortable and uncertain. Gerard was humming to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', his fingers tapping rhythmically on the steering wheel.

"Sing, Gee."

The voice from my own mouth startled me. I turned cherry red and ducked my head. I wish I had long hair like Gerard's to hide behind. A fringe isn't exactly much to cover my face. Gerard looked at me, appearing confused.

"You want me to sing?" He asked softly, glancing at me as he started moving again. I had heard that Gerard's voice is amazing... I wanted to hear it for myself. Slowly I nodded, curling farther into myself. Gerard didn't say anything for a minute. But when the next song started, he started singing along.

"She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black..."

His voice was that of an angel's. He hit every note perfectly, keeping time with ease. I couldn't help staring, my mouth open. Gerard didn't seem to notice my amazement, absorbed in singing. When the song ended, he looked over and blushed at my stare.

"Sorry. I know it's not great, but I only really sing alone-"

"That was incredible." I cut him off, never taking my eyes off of him. He shook his head, hiding behind his curtain of raven hair. He was beautiful, but he couldn't see it. On impulse I leaned over and hugged him tightly, smiling. He was surprised, but after a moment he hugged me back with one hand. (He was still driving, after all.) I didn't let go until we had pulled up to their house. Gerard still seemed a little stunned at my gesture of affection. I don't know why it bothered him so much, I mean the girls must do the exact same thing, right?" He stayed still after I'd let go.

"Um. Gerard?" Mikey spoke up from the back of the car. "The door are still locked..."

At Mikey's words Gerard shook himself, as though he was just now realizing we had arrived. "Oh- right." He mumbled, unlocking the doors and climbing out. I stepped out as well, following him up to the door. He unlocked it and let me in. I just followed him again, and he went to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

I was starving, but I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Too bad." He tossed me some soda and a bag of chips. I smiled a little bit, tearing open the chips and beginning to munch.

"See, you were hungry!" Gerard chuckled. "Good thing I fed you."

I giggled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	8. 8

Mikey came in a second later, grabbing a coffee and Gerard's car keys.  
  
"I'd rather not be here for anything that may ensue, based on the lunch conversation. I'm going to Ray's. Try not to make too much of a mess, okay? And I don't want to come home to any form of nudity. Got it?" He looked at the two of us sternly. I blushed a dark red, looking down at my chips. Gerard came up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
  
"We'll try, but no promises." Gerard grinned sweetly at his brother. Mikey snorted and walked out the door.  
  
"Be safe!" He called over his shoulder, starting up the car and driving away. I expected Gerard to let go now that Mikey had left, but he didn't.  
  
"Er... Gerard... Mikey's gone..." I mumbled. I didn't really want to break contact with him, even if this was a little awkward.  
  
"I know." Gerard murmured in my ear, his breath hot on my neck as he traced my scorpion tattoo with his eyes. I shivered, but didn't move away. He moved after a minute, keeping onr arm around my waist and pulling me to the couch.  
  
"We need to get to know each other more." He took my hand. "And practice the couple act. You can't blush every time I touch you. It looks too awkward, like you're not used to it and don't like it."  
  
 _I'm **not** used to it..._ My mind muttered, but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"I'm a guy who likes contact." Gerard continued. "I'm not going to stop holing onto you. I'm also rather possesive. As of today you are mine, and mine alone until you are released. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
"Good. Now I'll start. I like comics and rock music. I have a coffee addiction. I sing occasionally and art is my life. Your turn."  
  
I looked down at my lap. "Um. I live with just my mom. My dad died when I was four. Music is huge for me, and I love my guitar Pansy more than life itself." I decided that was all I would say.  
  
I could tell him so many other things. Like how my father had died. The depression my morher went through. The razor hidden in my sock drawer.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
"Cool." Gerard smiled. "You any good with a guitar?"  
  
I shrugged, fiddling with my lip ring. "I dunno. I play rhythm."  
  
Gerard stood. "I want to hear." He walked over to an acoustic guitar hidden in the corner. I hadn't seen it before now. He handed it to me and sat across from me, staring.  
  
I swallowed nervously, positioning the guitar in my arms. I closed my eyes and hummed softly. I wasn't used to having an audience. I started to play, the notes of Mayday Parade's 'Everything is an Illusion' coming forth from the guitar.  
  
Gerard watched me, and soon picked up the lyrical end. His singing almost made me forget to play...  
  
When the song ended I opened my eyes.  
  
"So. Um... Yeah." I shrugged, blushing.  
  
A smile broke at across Gerard's face. "Dude that was fucking awesome!"  
  
I smiled, my cheeks just a little rosy.  
  
Okay, fine.  
  
I was beet red.  
  
Happy now?  
  
"Not as amazing as your singing." I replied softly.  
  
"Frank! You have a gift! You need to play for the world! Share your talent!"  
  
"No."  
  
Gerard was taken aback. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't play for people." I muttered quietly.  
  
"You played for me."


	9. 9

Well. Fuck.

Now what was my excuse?

Dammit... Why did I let my emotions get the better of me? He'd heard me play and I let him.

"Frank?" He was watching me, obviously trying to analyze my thoughts.

"Um." Was the clever response I came up with. He just tilted his head.

"You say you don't play for people, but... you played for me? Why?"

I couldn't tell him the truth. I don't think he even realized how much I liked him. I'm pretty sure he picked me simply because I was the only known gay in school.

"I... I figured you'd force me to anyways." I mumbled. Well that was a shitty lie. Still, he seemed to buy it.

"Oh... I wouldn't have. But. Thanks." He bit his lip. I shrugged. It was weird seeing Gerard act like this. He's always seemed so demanding, and yet here he is, appearing nervous and apologetic.

"So..." I chewed my lower lip. "Um...."

Gerard cleared his throat after a moment. "Okay, uh, we know more about each other now. So let's practice the couples act."

This is awkward.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were warned where it was headed.

"Okay." I murmured, not looking up. Gerard reached out, gently tilting my chin up with his hand.  
  
"Let's practice, m'kay? I'll refer to you either as Frankie, _my_ Frankie, or a pet name of some sort. First things first... We'll start with holding hands." He reached his delicate hand out to me, palm up.  
  
I gulped softly, nervously putting my sweaty hand into his. Gerard immediately interlaced our fingers, rubbing over my knuckles with his thumb.  
  
"Relax, Frankie. I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed, looking at me with a sort of... kindness. It calmed me down a little, and I gently held onto his hand as well. He smiled, flashing his beautiful pearl white teeth. I could've melted right there. He kept rubbing over the back of my hand with his thumb, humming softly. He moved a bit closer... Closer... Closer... Until our thighs were pressed against each other. He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulders, making me blush like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Ah ah ah... No blushing." He murmured, his mouth right beside my ear. That made my cheeks flame up even more. "Calm down, sweetheart." He whispered, his free hand stroking my cheek as his arm dropped to my waist. I shivered, but leaned into him, trying to soften my stiff muscles.  
  
His lips played up smugly at my obvious nerves.  
  
"Never had a date, have you?"  
  
My face heated up, and I looked at my lap. Was it that obvious? Apparently, because Gerard chuckled.  
  
"We'll fix that tension." His smirk grew as he lifted his arms, turning me so I was facing slightly away from him. He started pressing his thumbs into my shoulder blades, rubbing in soft circles. His fingers were like magic, his massaging causing most of the tension to disappear from my back almost instantly. A soft moan-like sound came from my mouth unwillingly, and I could practically hear Gerard's smirk grow.  
  
"That's better, now isn't it?" He kissed my ear lightly, not stopping the massage. His hands felt like heaven. I'd never had a massage, but I'd bet even Pansy that Gerard was amazing at this. I was practically putty in his hands.  
  
After another minute or so he turned me back to look at him. A half smile played on his lips, and he drew me in closer.  
  
"Rest your head on my shoulder..." His silky voice murmured into my ear. I didn't hesitate to oblige, my ear now pressed against his shoulder. He rubbed my arm with one hand, the other tracing patterns on my thigh.  
  
"Are you ready for the best part?" He whispered. "We have something else to practice..."  
  
I turned to look at him in confusion and was met with his lips on mine.  
  
I nearly had a heart attack.  
  
For quite a while [at least it felt like a while] I just sat there motionless. I was being kissed. By Gerard Way. Gerard Way was kissing me.  
  
 _Gerard Way_ was kissing _me_.  
  
He pulled back ever so slightly. "I see you're inexperienced at this as well. The proper thing to do is kiss back." I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
My mouth opened and closed a couple of times like a fish gasping for water. Finally I regained control of my senses and began kissing back. I felt Gerard smile against my lips.  
  
This was way better than anything I had ever imagined. His lips were as silky as his voice, and he felt absolutely incredible.  
  
He hummed softly, kissing me a little harder. I copied him, wanting to keep up. He pushed me back a bit on the couch, never breaking contact. I followed easily. Why the hell would I complain about Gerard fucking Way being on top of me?  
  
He slid his tongue along my lower lip, making my mouth open on reflex. Not that I wouldn't have opened it anyways. He grinned and slid his tongue into my mouth, feeling around with it. I let him have complete control over me. It was obvious who the dominant personality was here.  
  
We kissed like this for another few minutes. That's when I felt his hand start sliding up under my shirt. My breath hitched, causing me to unintentionally break the kiss. I was about to apologize when Gerard shushed me with another kiss. After a moment he pulled back, looking at my neck lazily, tracing a finger over my scorpion.  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"Mm?" I hummed softly, letting my eyes stay half shut.  
  
"I want to see your tattoos."  
  
He glanced over, locking his gaze with mine.  
  
 _"All of them."_


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says underage for a reason. You've been warned.

"I- um-" I stuttered, looking up at him.  
  
"Come on Frankie, I'm your _boyfriend_." He whispered seductively, nibbling my ear. I shook slightly. He was so hard to resist.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please?" He gave me the most adorable doe eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't help it. I caved.  
  
"Okay." I murmured. His smile widened and he ran his hand farther up my chest, sliding my shirt up a little with it. His hands felt so cool against my heated skin, tracing the lines of my collar bone.  
  
Gerard hummed softly to himself, pulling my shirt over my head while I turned into jelly. He eyes swept over my chest, and he licked his lips with approval. It was hard for me to resist the urge to cover myself- I wasn't used to being even slightly exposed to anyone.  
  
He traced each design with his finger, his eyes following his fingertip.  
  
"Beautiful..." He murmured, mesmerized by the artwork. "Absolutely flawless."  
  
I blushed softly, looking down at my bare chest shyly. I'd never had anything about me been called beautiful before.  
  
"Are there more?"  
  
Gerard's voice jerked me from my reverie.  
  
"Er- uhm- y-yeah..." I bit my lip nervously. "They can be kinda hard to see though..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Erm... because the waist of my jeans rests so high..." I mumbled. He smirked.  
  
"That can be easily fixed."  
  
He kissed me again, then moved down onto my jaw, then my neck. My heart was beating erratically, my breaths short and shallow. He kissed along my collar bone, occasionally stopping to give one spot some special attention. I could hardly hold back the sounds of my satisfaction. It was then that he started trailing kisses down my chest, causing my breath to hitch. He went all the way down to the waistband of my jeans. He paused there, glancing up at me with his devious smirk. I gulped, feeling him working at my button with his fingers before sliding my jeans down past my hips. He hummed pleasantly at the newly revealed tattoos. I was horribly embarrassed, having Gerard see my skinny and frail body. He seemed happy though, eyeing me hungrily.  
  
"Having a bit of a problem, are we?"  
  
I looked down, only noticing my very obvious boner now that he had pointed it out.  
  
"Oh god-" I went to cover myself. "- Gerard I'm so s-"  
  
I was cut off by Gerard's finger on my lips.  
  
"I wanted this." He whispered, pressing his own erection against my thigh. I gaped at him, confused as all hell.  
  
"You- you what?"  
  
"I. Wanted. This." He repeated slowly, the edges of his mouth curled upwards. While I gawked at him he lifted himself off me a little, pulling his shirt up over his head. This revealed his unnaturally pale chest- one that I found extremely attractive.  
  
I stared blatantly at him, taking in his strong frame. He lowered himself back onto me, kissing me once and then looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"May I continue?"  
  
I could only nod. He was pleased with this answer, quickly kicking his own jeans off.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
The smug look hadn't disappeared from his face. "Like what you see?"  
  
I nodded dumbly, my gaze never wavering. He chuckled.  
  
"Well I wanna see you."  
  
He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my boxers, tugging them down. I gasped as the cold air hit me, making me shiver. He looked me over. "Damn..." He murmured, still sizing me up. "Aren't I lucky?"  
  
When he touched me I visibly shook with anticipation. "Eager... I like that."  
  
"G- Gerard-" I stumbled over my words as he stroked me. "I- I'm a-"  
  
"Virgin?" He looked at me knowingly. "I figured. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. All you have to do is sit and look pretty."  
  
I nodded, already practically drooling at the thought of what was coming. (No pun intended. Ha. I'm not funny.)  
  
He helped flip me over, settling me gently on the couch. He pressed two fingers to my lips. "Suck." He commanded, stroking a bit harder. I immediately obeyed, taking both fingers into my mouth and sucking vigorously.  
  
"Good boy..." He murmured. "Now let go."  
  
I did as he asked, and he pulled his now slippery fingers out of my mouth. Moments later I felt one cool finger slide into me, causing me to shake. Gerard rubbed my back, soothing me. Shortly after he added the second one, scissoring. After some time spent on that he seemed satisfied with the stretch I now had.  
  
"You okay on your stomach?" He murmured, stroking me lightly. I nodded shakily. "M'kay. Just relax baby." Slowly he moved into me, and I flinched. The only half expected pain had me wincing, but as soon as Gerard started moving it felt like lightning bolts were going up and down my spine. I couldn't help moaning, burying my face into one of the pillows. "Gee..." I groaned as he sped up.  
  
"Mm, you feel nice Frankie." He hummed, steadily increasing his pace. Seconds later I very nearly screamed. He knew what he had found, and started aiming to hit it every time. I was whimpering with pleasure by now. I never thought it could feel so good...  
  
It wasn't long before I could feel tightening in my stomach. "G- Gee-" I stuttered.  
  
"I know Frankie. Me too." He moaned softly, gripping my shoulders harder. he let his head drop forward, letting his lips latch onto my neck and start sucking furiously. Just a few seconds of that was enough to push me over the edge.  
  
"Gerard!" I yelled as I spasmed, coming onto the couch cushions. Gerard followed suit, groaning with one final thrust and a sharp bite on where he had been previously sucking. As soon as he had finished he pulled himself out of my now hyper-sensitive body. He pulled me into his arms, letting me rest my head against his neck.  
  
"You can't cover it up." He murmured into my ear.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"That big purple hickey on your neck. It's my mark on you. It means you're mine, no one else can have you. I forbid you to cover it in any way. The single exception is around your mother. Around her you can hide it with a jacket or something. But no makeup. Ever. Understood?"  
  
I nodded against his bare chest, breathing in his scent. It felt so nice to just relax in his arms like this.  
  
That was when the front door opened.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward ending place. Sorry.

"Shit..." I heard Gerard mutter, grabbing a blanket from the floor and pulling it up over us. My heart was pounding fearfully in my chest. Mikey stood in the doorway. "Motherfucker!" He screeched, covering his face. A faint female voice called from outside.  
  
"Watch your language Michael!"  
  
Gerard cursed under his breath. "Mikey..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll distract her you ass." He grumbled, turning around and closing the door for the most part behind him. Gerard pushed me up, standing with me. He shoved all of our clothes into my hands.  
  
"Upstairs. Now." He snapped, cleaning off the couch. I ran up the stairs as he'd said. He was up moments later, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into his room. He shut and locked the door behind us, sighing and falling back against the door.  
  
"That was close. Sorry about that. As you may have figured out, my mother is now home. She won't care that you're my boyfriend, she would care that we made a mess and I'm only 17 yadda yadda yadda." He rolled his eyes. "Get dressed. She'll come up here in a minute." I nodded, hurriedly pulling my clothes on as Gerard did the same. I was about to pull my shirt over my head when he grabbed my arm, stopping me.  
  
"Just a second." He looked me over again, seeming to be trying to memorize every detail in a span of 30 seconds. "Okay." He let go of me and I pulled my shirt on. He gently steered me towards the attached bathroom to help me fix my hair and (now smudged) eyeliner. He fixed his own hair and makeup and then led me out. We settled on the bed as soon as he had popped in a movie he was halfway through. It was Dracula, so I was fine that we were starting from the middle (I had seen it before many atime). About a minute later there was a knock.  
  
"Gerard, honey?" A sweet voice called from behind the door.  
  
"I'm in here Ma." The knob turned and the handle squeaked slightly as the door opened. A pretty lady stood in the doorway. She was interesting. Her age was obvious, yet she didn't look it. She looked over at me, blinking curiously.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Frankie, my boyfriend." He rubbed my arm lightly, pulling me closer. I couldn't help but smile at the word 'boyfriend'.  
  
"Oh! Hello! It's very nice to meet you! I'm Mrs. Way, but you can call me Donna." She shook my hand, smiling in a friendly manner.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything!" She waved cheerily and closed the door.  
  
"I like her."


	13. 13

"Hm?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Your mom. I like her. She seems really nice."  
  
Gerard chuckled, nodding a little. "Yeah, she'd pretty cool. Some of the stuff I do would kill her though."  
  
"Like what we just did?"  
  
"Yeah. That and the smoking."  
  
I nodded. "Same with my mom. I love her to pieces, but there's only so much I can avoid."  
  
"Mm." Gerard nodded, seeming distracted.  
  
"You okay?" I asked, frowning a bit.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Gerard shook his head and gave me what I knew was a fake smile, no matter how convincing it looked.  
  
"Gee..." I sighed, resting my head against his chest. "I know you aren't. What's on your mind?"  
  
He looked down, biting his lip.  
  
"Come on, spit it out." I took his hand gently, kissing his cheek. He glanced at me.  
  
"Well... um..." He sighed again. "I dunno exactly. There's just... something about you. Something that's different. I can't put my finger on it."  
  
I blushed, looking down at our hands shyly. "Well there certainly is something different. I'm a guy." I giggled softly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. You know what I mean."  
  
"I know." I smiled. I closed my eyes, snuggling into him. Without thinking a few more words spilled from my mouth.  
  
"I love you."


	14. 14

FUCKING SHIT.  
  
WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!  
  
Gerard froze.  
  
"Ah- Uh- W- What?"  
  
"Fuck- Shit- Gerard I'm sorry!" I gasped, pulling away. He just stared, his mouth open. "I'm so sorry-" I whimpered, stumbling back towards the door. Just as I grabbed the doorknob Gerard snapped out of his trance, leaping towards me.  
  
"Frank stop!" He pounced on me, pinning my arms to my sides. My lower lip trembled, tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." I looked down, almost crying.  
  
"Why?" He whispered, tilting my chin up. "It's okay. I've just... never heard that before. Not from anyone but Mikey and Ma... You surprised me. Did... Did you mean it?"  
  
"I..." I was scared to death, not knowing what the better answer was. Gerard watched me for a moment and sighed, letting me go despondently.  
  
"It's okay... You don't have to answer..."  
  
I felt horrible seeing the almost hurt expression on his face. After a long pause, I whispered.  
  
"Would you be mad if I did?"  
  
Gerard's head shot up, and he stared directly at me. "Y-you did mean it?"  
  
I was terrified of what he would do, but steeled myself and nodded slowly. "Yes." I croaked.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then- still nothing. "I..." Gerard seemed lost for words.  
  
"You barely know me. I'm sorry. You don't have to say it back. I won't be offended." I murmured, tentatively reaching forward to hug him. He noticed, and pulled me into him.  
  
"Thank you..." He breathed quietly. "Thank you."


	15. 15

A couple weeks have passed since that first day. It's been heaven on earth. Gerard continues to treat me like a princess, catering to my every need and keeping me out of harm's way. He's had his way with me a few more times, as I go home with him every afternoon. I leave only to go see my mother. On weekends I just stayed over. I had become good friends with his mother- she was a very pleasant lady. Gerard hasn't managed to say that he loves me, but I don't care. I still think he's so sweet.  
  
I walked into school, humming happily. Gerard was by my locker, as always. But... something was wrong. When questioned, he brushed me off. It stung a little, but I knew it was hard to get him to fess up to a problem. I could ask him later. The day went by uneventfully.  
  
That is, until lunch.  
  
I went to the normal table, about to take my seat. But there was someone there. A girl, with big fake boobs and a shit ton of makeup on her face. She was laughing and holding Gerard's arm. Bitch. Why Gerard hadn't shaken her off, I didn't know. Mikey saw me, and his face looked pained. Gerard turned at his brother's expression.  
  
"Oh. Hi."  
  
"Who is she?" I pointed to the girl.  
  
"This is Brittany." He put his arm around her waist. "My new girlfriend."  
  
My heart stopped in that second. I could only stare. It was only a moment before anger flowed through me, tears coming to my eyes. "FUCK YOU, GERARD WAY. FUCK YOU!" I screamed, dumping my very liquid based lunch all over him. I was shaking, rage causing adrenaline to rush through my body. I slapped the girl, and punched Gerard square in the face. I heard a nice sort of snapping noise. I had broken his nose.  
  
"I FUCKING MEANT IT YOU ASSHOLE! I MEANT WHAT I TOLD YOU THAT FIRST DAY! I. FUCKING. MEANT. IT! AND DON'T BULLSHIT ME ABOUT NOT KNOWING WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT- YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT! I FUCKING HATE YOU, GERARD WAY!" I snarled my last words, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "How could you?" I whispered those three words and ran. Ran out of the cafeteria, out of the school. Running home where I could be alone.  
  
I was done.


	16. 16

He's an asshole. How could I have loved him? How could I _love_ him, after he so carelessly shattered my heart?  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!!??!?!" I screamsd, slamming the front door to my house. No one was home. Good.  
  
I broke down then, sobbing and falling to my knees. I let the tears flow freely, shaking.  
  
Soon my veins filled instead with rage. "I'M DONE! YOU HEAR ME? I. AM. DONE." I yelled at the ceiling, feeling the tears pouring down my cheeks. My heart was practically writhing in agony as I scrambled upstairs to my room. I ripped open my sock drawer, dumping everything on the bed. A glint caught the corner of my eye, and I snatched up the sharp little piece of metal. I had been weaning myself off of it for the past month and a half. I had been doing so well... Now I couldn't care less.  
  
I stared at the blade, letting just the sight of it calm me down. Then I brought it down, ripping up the skin on my stomach and legs. It felt amazing, the sharp pangs that came from slashing up my body.  
  
At first the blood had just been a trickle, but now It was starting to gush. I quickly cut a message into my arms. When I had finished, I raised the blade to my throat. I was just about to slit it when someone burst in. I was too dizzy to know who it was. They wrestled the bloody razor from my hand, yanking it away. I just giggled slightly, falling back onto my bed. Song lyrics were running in my mind.  
  
 _Letting people down is my thing..._  
 _I don't have the right name or the right looks, but I have twice the heart..._  
  
 _Because I spilled_  
 _my guts_  
 _the world would never_  
 _look at you_  
 _the same way_  
  
 _and now I'm here_  
 _to give you all of my love_  
 _to watch your face_  
 _as I take it all away_  
 _away_  
 _awa-a-ay...._  
  
I heard a faint gasp from the person in the room just before I blacked out. They had seen my message.  
  
'I love you, Gerard Way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Fall Out Boy and The Black Foxes for the lyrics, from the song 'Just One Yesterday'. I realize I skipped a lot of lyrics but that was what the ellipsis was signaling. MY PHONE IS A BITCH. I had this chapter all written and then my phone fucked up and reloaded AND I LOST THE WHOLE DAMN THING so I apologize for this shittier version.


	17. 17

A soft hum filled my ears. All I saw was grey. I could almost hear some kind of crying, but it was so faint it had to be my imagination. My mind was blank. I felt so... Peaceful. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
It felt as though I were smiling... Even though I was pretty sure smiling wasn't an option when you're dead.  
  
Wait.  
  
Am I dead?  
  
I mean, this doesn't seem like life, but I have no idea as to whether this is death. Is this really all there is? Dull grey? That sucks. But, at least I was free. I would never have to deal with my fucked up life and emotions ever again.  
  
I was free.  
  
The humming is getting louder, to the point where you can hear it just enough that it's irritating. I wanted to palm at my ear and stop the staticy noise.  
  
Wait.  
  
Fucking shit.  
  
I could feel emotions.  
  
Goddammit. How the fuck is this possible?  
  
That's when I heard the beeping mixed in with the hum. It was steady, slow but steady. What... Oh no. Nonononononono. It can't be. This has got to be a sick joke from God or the devil or whoever the fuck exists there.  
  
I can't be alive. I can't. I just want it all to be over.  
  
I started to cry. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.  
  
Yep. I'm alive.  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
My hearing was getting steadily sharper, and I soon picked up on what sounded like crying. I winced. I hate upsetting people.  
  
But... I've never heard these cries before. These weren't my mother's tears... The sounds are too deep for her...  
  
After a struggle I managed to peel my eyes open to see who was crying. My mouth dropped. They saw me and suddenly sniffed, looking at me.  
  
"F-Frankie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché as fuck, I know.


	18. 18

Gerard was looking back at me, his eyes red from crying. For a moment I just stared, then my face twisted with fury.  
  
"OUT!" I screeched, scrambling as far from him as I could. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT!" I was screaming, pain flaring through my body. I didn't care. I wanted him gone.  
  
Mikey came running in. "Frank?!"  
  
"GET! HIM! OUT!" I screamed. "I WANT THAT FUCKER OUT!"  
  
Gerard looked hurt as hell. Good. He wasn't feeling even a pinch of what he'd done to me.  
  
Mikey stared at me, wide-eyed and scared. "Uh- I- G-Gee-" He whimpered, looking between us.  
  
"I'll go Mikey. It's okay." He sniffed, his nose stuffed up from crying. I glared after him, not releasing the tension in my body until the door had closed behind him. When he was gone I could breathe again and slid down on my bed tiredly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mikey?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the pillows.  
  
"We came to see you... We've been coming to see you ever since you arrived here..." He whispered, looking down at his feet.  
  
My head shot up. "What do you mean you've 'been coming'?"  
  
"Frank..." Mikey looked me in the eyes sadly. "You've been in here for two weeks."  
  
"WHAT?!" I sat bolt upright, causing a surge of blood to my head. "Oww...." I muttered, rubbing my forehead.  
  
"You were in a blood loss induced coma... They thought you might stay like that forever..." He sighed softly. "Gerard... he came here as soon as he heard. From me."  
  
"How did you know?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Mikey looked down. "I was the one that stopped you. I ran after you when you left. I saw you come inside, but got no response when I pounded on the door. I broke in and you..." He took a deep breath. "You were about to slit your own throat."  
  
"Why didn't you let me? And why the hell would you tell your jackass of a brother?" I hissed, glaring at him.  
  
"First, because I'm your friend. Second, because he loves you."  
  
I scoffed, throwing a pillow at Mikey. "I don't need you being a jackass too. He hates me. He replaced for that bimbo bitch." I snapped. "And without telling me. He humiliated me Mikey! I don't ever want to see his scumbag face again."  
  
Mikey bit his lip hard, rubbing his nose. "While he deserves everything you're saying... you don't mean it when you say you don't want to see him."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" I snapped.  
  
"You love him."  
  
I paled slightly. "W-what?"  
  
His gaze lowered to my arms. "You carved it out..."  
  
I looked down to see thick scars forming. They spelled out 'I love you Gerard Way'. I whimpered softly, tearing up a little. "So what?" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Frank, he loves you. He just doesn't understand that."  
  
"How can he love me and not understand?!" I groaned in exasperation.  
  
"He's never loved anyone before. Not like he loves you. That's why he was so callous. He doesn't know how to function with these emotions. It confused him, and scared him. He thought that if he just let you go the feelings would leave. They didn't."  
  
"And how do you know?" I muttered, wincing as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Because he told me."


	19. 19

I scoffed, glaring at Mikey. "Right, he told you. Sure."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
I snorted, leaning back. "Oh really? Prove it."  
  
Mijkey sighed. "Frank. Gerard hasn't left your side since he got here. He wouldn't go to school, wouldn't go home at night, wouldn't eat, wouldn't even sleep. All he did was sit here and cry, holding your hand. If that's not love, I don't know what is."  
  
"It's called guilt." I muttered.  
  
Mikey groaned in exasperation. "He loves you! Why won't you believe me?!"  
  
I stared daggers at Mikey, tearing up a little. "Put yourself in my shoes. Would you trust him after what he's done?"  
  
"I-" Mikey stopped, biting his lip.  
  
"Exactly..." I muttered, closing my eyes.  
  
"I'm going to leave now.... Please tell me you'll at least give him a chance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Frank, please! If Gerard had known-"  
  
"Known what?!" I snapped. "That I'm suicidal and I self harm? That I'm 'delicate'?! That doesn't fucking matter! He was an asshole, and I'm not letting him off for that!"  
  
"But Frank-"  
  
"Just leave, Mikey."  
  
"But-"  
  
"LEAVE." I snarled. He jumped and ran to the door. His hand on the knob, he turned to look at me.  
  
"Please...." He whispered, looking at the ground. "Just consider it..."  
  
With that he walked out, leaving me to rest in peace.

 


	20. 20

As much as I wanted to sleep, my mind refused to rest. Instead it was turning Mikey's words over and over. I had no idea whether or not trusting him was a good idea. Just because his brother's a shit doesn't mean he is. I dunno.  
  
But... He was right about one thing.  
  
I do still love Gerard. Even after all the shit he's put me through, I shouldn't. But I do. I lay awake, my eyes closed as I tried to sleep. It was about 11 when I heard the door creak open. I stayed still, not really caring. I heard the chair beside my bed squeak, and a cool hand took mine. I could feel something dropping on my hand, something liquid. Tears.The sniffling assured me of that. A soft whimper sounded, the person running their thumb over my knuckles.  
  
"Frankie..." They whispered. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." My hand recieved a tight squeeze. "Frankie come back to me. Come back.... I love you, no one can replace you..." The soft tears became quiet crying, the tears constantly landing on my hand. I knew it was Gerard. He believed I was asleep. I wasn't going to tell him otherwise.  
  
I heard the door open again, soft footfalls coming over.  
  
"Gerard, let go. It's time for you to move on."  
  
"I don't want to move on!" My hand was squeezed again. "I love him!"  
  
"You just think you do. You don't know what love is."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Oh really? And how do you know?"  
  
"Because... I'm in love."  
  
"With who? Your unicorns?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
"No, I don't! Just spit it out already!"  
  
"You're not good enough for him!" The soft voice blurted out.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Don't change the subject!"  
  
"You're horrible to him, and take him for granted!"  
  
"Why the hell do you care so much how I feel about him?!"  
  
There was a long pause, at the end of which I heard a deep breath mixed with a sign.  
  
"Because I loved him first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is turning into Twilight...ugh


	21. 21

I couldn't help it. My eyes snapped open. I heard a muttered, "Shit."  
  
I blinked, trying to make out the people beside me, even though I already knew who they were.  
  
"Um. Hi, Frank." A very apprehensive Mikey greeted me. "Did you, ah, did you just wake up?"  
  
I stared at him. "I was never sleeping."  
  
Mikey visibly paled. "Fuck, Frank I-"  
  
"You said 'I loved him first'. Who?" I was almost 100% certain it was me, but I didn't want to sound like an egotistical brat if it wasn't.  
  
Mikey looked down, obviously terrified.  
  
"You." He whispered after a long pause. I just kept staring.  
  
"M- me?"  
  
He nodded, not meeting my gaze.  
  
"What did you mean by first?"  
  
"I meant that I pointed you out to Gerard, to see what he thought. He decided you were cute, and before I had a chance to speak he had decided you were going to be his boyfriend..." He looked at Gerard, his eyes filled with pain. "It broke my heart."  
  
Gerard said nothing. It looked as though he couldn't. "Mikes... I had no idea-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." He snapped. "You only think about yourself, Gerard. What you want. And you'll hurt as many people as you need to to get it. Even your own brother... It's sick."  
  
Gerard's head hung in shame, and I looked between the two of them fearfully. Mikey glared at Gerard for a good five minutes before turning to look my way.  
  
"Frank. You heard me say it, there's no point in denying it; I love you. A lot. And it kills me to see you with my arrogant asshole of a brother, especially when he treats you like a toy that he'll just throw away as soon as his interest dulls. I don't want you in pain. It was hard enough to watch Gerard take you and break up with you-" Both Gerard and I winced. "-but seeing you about to die? Because of _him_? That was too much. Frankie, I don't want you to be with my brother. I want you to be with me. I'd treat you right, give you the love you deserve. I'd never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you."  
  
My eyes flicked between Gerard and Mikey, looking for some hint as for what to do. Eventually Gerard spoke up.  
  
"Frankie... I've never loved anyone before. Every girl I've ever been with was just a toy to me, a plaything to keep me entertained. But with you... There was something off from the beginning. Do you remember I told you that? I couldn't figure out what it was. For the longest time I kept wondering, the question bugging me for days on end. It took a talk with Mikey to realize I had actually fallen for you. I couldn't believe it. I've never felt this way, and I just don't know how to handle this. I swear to god or anyone else that I know I love you, and that leaving you was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I can't forgive myself for hurting you. I can't. But I'll never hurt you again. Ever. Please, if we could just start over... I love you. I truly do. What more can I say? Those three words are the only ones that matter. I love you."  
  
I stared at both of them, scared out of my mind. A look of horror came to my face as they spoke in unison.  
  
"Who do you choose?"


	22. 22

I stuttered for a good minute, looking between the two with a panicked expression on my face.  
  
"Y-y-you expect me to- to just choose?! Right here, right now?!" I spluttered.  
  
Gerard and Mikey glanced at each other, then both back to me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
My panic was fading, being replaced with a rather insistent anger and irritation.  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to choose?! You think you can just fucking waltz right in and demand that I choose between you?! You're brothers, for fuck's sake! No matter what I do I'm going to end up the bad guy! You think I fucking want that?!" I spat at them, glaring.  
  
They both glanced down. Mikey spoke first. "Frankie, we want to know. We need to settle our dispute over who gets you. It's just-"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a prize?! A fucking trophy for you to show off?!" I snarled, rage pulsating off of me. "Is that all I am to you?! Is that all I'm worth?!"  
  
Gerard shook his head, looking at me. "No! We just want to know who you love!"  
  
"And what is the answer is neither of you?" I hissed. They both gained uneasy looks. It satisfied me.  
  
"But Frankie, I love-"  
  
"Oh, cut the crap Gerard." I snapped. "You left me for a bimbo bitch in a heartbeat and humiliated me in front of the school. Who the fuck does that?! Even if you are an ass, that's just cruel!"  
  
"Frankie, I would never-"  
  
"Don't you start, Mikey. Don't even start. I hardly fucking know you. I don't even know your goddamn favourite animal. With Gerard at least I know things about him! His favourite animal is a gazelle! Sure he's a complete dick, but we know each other!"  
  
"...Unicorns." Mikey mumbled, looking down.  
  
"What?" I looked over at him suspiciously.  
  
"My favourite animal. Unicorns."  
  
I stared at him and huffed. "Doesn't change anything." I muttered. "I can't choose either of you. I still don't even know what I feel about everything. I can't give you an answer."  
  
Mikey and Gerard looked at each other again, seeming to silently communicate with one another. Gerard bit his lip, Mikey scratching his head.  
  
"What... What can we do?" Gerard asked slowly.  
  
I thought for a while, squinting up at the ceiling. Finally I turned to them.  
  
"You can prove yourselves to me."  
  
They both appeared confused.  
  
"Prove ourselves?"  
  
I nodded firmly. "I will allow any form of interaction from the both of you with me for the next week. If one of you can win me over in that much time, I will date them. If not, I will leave both of you and neither of you are to speak to me ever again."  
  
"But that's not fair." Mikey frowned. "Gerard has an advantage..." He gestured to my arms.  
  
"Hmph. No he doesn't. I may have some kind of twisted feelings for him, but he has a thick wall of despise to get through to reach them." I looked over the two coldly. "There are only a few simple rules. One: no fighting each other. You will both be civil with each other throughout this. Two: If I tell you to leave me alone, you leave me alone. Three: If you do something I don't like and I tell you to stop, you stop. Also in this rule- don't think you can buy my affection. If you _really_ want to get me something, fine. But showering me with gifts will just make me mad. Got it? No exceptions to any of these rules. This is my offer. You can take it, or you can walk right out of this room and never bother me again." I looked between the two of them, my eyes narrowed.  
  
They looked to each other, nodding after a moment.  
  
"We'll do it."


	23. 24

I scanned both their faces to make sure they were serious before nodding.  
  
"Okay. You have one week, starting tomorrow. Until then, leave. I want to be alone." I closed my eyes, leaning back on my pillows. I heard shuffling feet and the door creak open. The door closed with a soft thud, and I let out a sigh of relief. Finally I was alone. I was free- until tomorrow. But they only had a week. It takes months for anyone to even _begin_ to get through to me. They stood no chance. Gerard was no exception. I'd been watching him from afar for years. It was mere chance that when he actually pulled me into this mess I had a mere infatuation with him.  
  
Another sigh escaped me as I stared up at the ceiling. I wonder what they're going to try to do... Hopefully nothing ridiculous. And like I said before, I swear to god that if they try to buy my affection I will beat them down then and there. I have no interest in affection being shown through money. Money was cold, and had no emotion. Money was nothing. I wanted love.  
  
It was another hour before I finally closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into the gentle haze of sleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
I was woken the next morning by the sun, the rays coming through the slats of the blinds. I squinted at the light, scrunching my nose up. Pushing myself out of bed, I made my way over to the blinds, spinning the attached plastic stick until the room was suitably dimmed. There was no point in going back to sleep though, as my brief exercise had woken me further.  
  
I sat down again on the bed, looking at my hands. I glanced at the dresser, curious as to what time it was.  
  
8:30.  
  
Huh. Early for me.  
  
I stretched, cracking my knuckles, spine, and neck. When I was done I felt much more relaxed, and settled down on my bed. It was only now that I saw that there was actually a TV in my room. One of my preferred shows happened to be on: MythBusters. They were doing something involving a park toy, the one that the kids sit on that spins. They were trying to move it with bullets, or something. I hadn't seen this one, but was interrupted halfway through. A strong knock sounded at the door. I groaned, expecting it to be Gerard or Mikey. I had hoped for a little more time to myself. The door opened.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Iero."  
  
It was a doctor. I could deal with that.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Um, fine?"  
  
"Okay. Can you walk?"  
  
I shot him an annoyed look. "How do you think I got the TV remote and fixed the blinds?"  
  
He gave me an irritated glance back. Clearly he did not want to be dealing with me, either.  
  
"Have you had breakfast?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you think you will be hungry soon?"  
  
"I don't know!" I snapped. He glared at me.  
  
"There's no need to take that tone, Mr. Iero."  
  
"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Am I bothering you? Because, I mean, it's not like I nearly died and just woke up from a coma or anything. Oh wait. I did." I spat.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness, Mr. Iero."  
  
"Don't you have someone else to hassle?" I muttered, crossing my arms unhappily.  
  
"You're in the mental ward, you need special attention."  
  
"Great. That's fucking great. I get _special_ attention. Who knew being suicidal came with such perks?!" I snarled, throwing my hands up in the air. "Does it look like I want your 'special attention'?! Because I don't!"  
  
"Calm down, sir..."  
  
"I will not fucking calm down! The last thing I remember was a day I had that made me want to die! Do you fucking know what that feels like?! To be so hopeless that you want to slit your own throat?! DO YOU?!" I was screaming now, tears leaking down my face. "I DON'T THINK YOU FUCKING DO! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
He was gone in three seconds.  
  
I rubbed at my face, trying to slow the river of tears flowing down my face and choke back the sobs threatening to escape. Why couldn't Mikey have left me alone? Why didn't he let me die?  
  
I cried quietly to myself, curled up in a ball. Everything swirled through my head, the flow getting disrupted by a loud rap on the door.  
  
"Frankie!"  
  
...Fuck.


	24. 24

The first to visit me is Gerard, which is surprising. In the past few weeks I'd gotten to know him, he'd never been a morning person. And yet here he was, bright eyed and bushy tailed.  
  
"Hi Frankie!" He squealed, practically bouncing over to me. "I got here extra early so I could have some time alone with you before Mikey came. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
I just shrugged, not even bothering to look over at him. I heard him shift, as though there was something he wanted to tell me. Hesitantly he spoke up.  
  
"I...I brought you something."  
  
Of course this made my anger start to boil, after I specifically said they could not buy my love.  
  
"Gerard," I started, growling softly. "What did I-"  
  
He quickly cut me off. "No! I didn't buy anything! I said I _brought_ you something, not I _bought_ you something."  
  
I glanced at him warily before turning so I was facing him. After a few moments I let out a grudging, "Okay.  
  
I looked at him expectantly, playing with my lip ring out of habit. I saw Gerard's eyes were drawn to my lips, but when my mouth tightened he immediately looked away.  
  
"Well? What did you bring me?" I asked, starting to get impatient. I didn't have all day! Well. Technically I guess I did. But I didn't want to spend it waiting!  
  
His cheeks turned bright red as he fumbled with his bag. I'll admit it, his blush was rather cute. It was the first time I'd seen him so flustered- ever.  
  
Eventually he managed to pull something out of his bag, nervously holding it out to me.  
  
"I-it's one of my comic books... My favourite..."  
  
I could tell he was trying not to flinch back in fear when I took the slim volume from his hands.  
  
"Don't be so scared. I won't bite." I murmured, gently flipping through the pages of the obviously well loved book. It was very worn, though not from carelessness. Rather, from the love of being read countless times by its owner.  
  
After what felt like a long while I raised my head to gaze at his scared but soft features. It almost made me feel happy to know he was so anxious to impress me.  
  
"Come here." I whispered. Timidly he crept over, very careful not to overstep any boundaries. I smiled, pulling him a bit closer and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Gee." I smiled, genuinely pleased he trusted me so much as to loan me something so precious to him.  
  
He was stunned, his mouth agape and his hand hovering over the spot on his cheek I had kissed. I giggled softly, lightly tapping his mouth shut.  
  
"You have a long way to go, but you might just make it through to me."


	25. 25

Gerard was smiling wider than I'd ever seen, looking completely smitten. He hugged me tightly, all reservations gone. I had to push him off though, hissing slightly at the fabric scraping against my skin. He looked at me like a kicked puppy, and I frowned, pulling him back over to me.  
  
"Don't be sad. It's just...the scars...they hurt." I mumbled, giving him another kiss on the cheek. He nodded in understanding, being much more gentle when he gave me another hug. I smiled softly, hugging back.  
  
"So Gee, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. A male nurse entered the room. He was tall and fit, with a strong chiseled jaw and pretty eyes. All in all, he was very handsome.  
  
"Mr. Iero? Or, Frank, may I call you?" He flashed me a dazzling smile. I was entranced with his features, eyeing him up and down. I was about to speak, but Gerard beat me to it.  
  
"No, you may not." He growled harshly, standing in front of me. "And why the hell does Frank have _male_ nurses?!"  
  
"Um, because he's a boy. We only do mixed gender occasionally..." The nurse replied, clearly bewildered by Gerard's reaction.  
  
"Well this is one of those instances. I demand Frank be tended to by only female nurses from now on!"  
  
"Erm, you don't have the authority to do that and-"  
  
"I don't give a fuck! Change his nurses! Only females!" Gerard snarled.  
  
The nurse paled and nodded quickly, running off. I didn't have a chance to ask Gerard what that was about before the new nurse came.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm Bethany." She smiled at us, friendly and not at all flirtatious. "I heard you guys wanted a female nurse for Frank here, so I volunteered. Based on your reaction to Brian I'm assuming Frank's gay? Also, I have a boyfriend, so you have no worries if that's the case."  
  
Gerard looked her up and down critically before nodding. "Okay. I'm Gerard. This is Frank." He slung his arm around my shoulders. "And you were right, he is gay."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I thought so. And, ah," She gestured to Gerard's arm around his shoulder. "Are you two a thing?"  
  
I bit my lip. "It's complicated..."  
  
"Okay." She shrugged. "Anyways, I have some painkillers for Frank here. I also need a list of anything that hurts." Bethany handed Gerard the dixie cup with my pills in it and the glass of water. He gave me the pills, helping me drink the water (even though I didn't need assistance). Bethany looked down at her clipboard, clicking her pen. "So, any complaints?"  
  
"Just general soreness, nothing else." I shrugged, resting my head on Gerard's shoulder. She scribbled down a few words and nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back later, see ya!" She waved over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"I like her." I decided, smiling at Gerard.  
  
"How much?" Gerard looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Not as much as I like you, Gee." I giggled. That made him smile, obviously pleased.  
  
"...Were you seriously jealous of that Brian guy?"  
  
Gerard pulled away, staring at me. "What? No- pfft, of course not!"  
  
I grinned. "You so were! Aww, Gee!"  
  
"Stop it! It was nothing!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
I giggled, smirking. "You're adorable Gee!' I hugged him, kissing his cheek. Gerard blushed and smiled a little.  
  
"I love you, it's not like I can have someone steal you away from me." I snuggled into him happily, and then the door opened again.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Gerard murmured.


	26. 26

Mikey stumbled in, looking rather dazed and practically swooning.  
  
"Uh, Mikey?" Gerard raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You okay?"  
  
"Did you see that Brian guy?" He asked, staring off into space with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah, we saw him." Gerard muttered. "He was Frank's nurse."  
  
"HE'S FRANK'S NURSE?!" Mikey gaped, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Not anymore. You can flirt with him all you want, but I didn't want Frankie going gaga over a random dude he happened to meet." Gerard took my hand, squeezing it gently. The mention of my name seemed to break Mikey out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Oh, right! Hi Frank!" Mikey smiled warmly, his cheery expression faltering ever so slightly when he saw Gerard holding my hand. "How are you? I know it can't be fun here. How long has Gerard been here? Has he been pressuring you? I-"  
  
"Mikey!" I cut him off, trying not to laugh. "Calm down. I'm okay, Gerard's been here for-" I glanced at the clock (11:10 am). "-a little over two hours, and no he's not pressuring me." I smiled at Mikey, who seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"Okay- good! So you said Brian  _was_  Frank's nurse? What did you mean?"  
  
I smirked, Gerard mumbling something incoherent and trying to hide his face. "Gerard got jealous of my handsome male nurse. He demanded I have only female nurses."  
  
I could just hear Gerard mutter a "Not that handsome..." under his breath before Mikey spoke again.  
  
"Ah. So, who's the new nurse?"  
  
"A chick named Bethany." I answered. "She seems pretty cool, to me at least." He nodded, chewing on his lower lip. There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence for the next minute or so, a silence broken by Gerard.  
  
"So, um, anybody want lunch?" Mikey and I glanced at each other and shrugged in unison.  
  
"Sure. I could go for a sandwich." I nodded to Gee.  
  
"Let's go then!" He smiled, helping me up. "There's a nice cafe across the street, shall we go there?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Mikey nodded, pushing his glasses back up as they slid down his nose. We all walked together, chatting a bit through the walk. We had just stepped outside when Mikey got a text. We had begun crossing the street, but suddenly I was yanked back sharply, sending severe pain through my arm.  
  
"Gerard, what the h-" That's when I saw the car hurtling towards the crosswalk. I was relieved for a moment until I realized only two of us were safely out of he way.  
  
"MIKEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love me?


	27. 27

His head shot up, but it was too late. The front bumper slammed into him, sending him flying as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. He landed behind the car, unmoving. Gerard and I screamed, me running towards him as Gerard ran back.  
  
"Get help!" I held Mikey close to me, trying to find a pulse. I wasn't getting anything, and I began to panic. "Mikey! MIKEY!"  
  
There was an almost inaudible groan, and my pulse sped up rapidly in desperate fear. "Mikey?! Mikey speak to me!" I pressed my ear to his chest gently, faintly hearing his heartbeat. "Oh my god, hang in there Mikey please!" Tears were streaming down my face, pooling on his chest that was rapidly turning crimson. The only indication of life was his shallow breathing, which was slowing rapidly. "Mikey..." I sobbed, clutching him to my chest. I could feel the life fading from his body. "No..." I whispered, pressing my face into his shoulder.  
  
It was then that the doors burst open, medical personnel flooding out. The noise was atrocious, but I couldn't hear any of it. It was all just white noise compared to the grief overwhelming me. I could feel people trying to pull me off him, but nothing was working. I could feel myself sobbing and screaming, though I heard nothing.  
  
Well.  
  
Almost nothing.  
  
There was one sound that was working its way through my blocked hearing and into my head. A voice. Gerard's voice.  
  
"Frankie... Frankie let go of him... Please..." His sweet voice whispered in my ear. It was now that I realized his arms were wrapped around me, holding me close. "Let go." His voice was what finally made me break, my grip loosening and Mikey being taken away. I curled up into Gerard and cried, gripping his shirt tightly in my fist. I could feel his tears landing in my hair and on my face as he hugged me tighter and tighter.  
  
"Mikey..." I cried softly, finally ending with sniffles. All my tears were gone.


	28. 28

It took a lot of consoling before Gerard could finally get me to even look at him. Even then all I did was whimper. He held me close, taking me back inside and laying me down on my hospital bed. I heard him say something about anesthesia, and I watched him as the doctors put the mask over my face until everything faded to black. **(Yes I realize they wouldn't use anesthesia for something like this but whatever)**  
  
************************************************  
  
When I came to Gerard was exactly where I'd left him, except now he was snoring. I sighed quietly, which apparently was enough to wale him up. He smiled softly when he saw my face.  
  
"Hey Frankie..." He whispered, taking my hand in his. "How're you feeling?"  
  
I simply stared at him, unresponsive. He bit his lip but didn't comment on my silence.  
  
"I have some news for you."  
  
My gaze narrowed slightly to indicate I was listening.  
  
"You remember what happened, right? Mikey being hit by a car?"  
  
I closed my eyes tightly, nodding.  
  
"So when he was hit the impact caused one of his ribs to break and puncture his lung, filling it with blood."  
  
My grip on his hand tightened immensely as the image of his blood-soaked shirt plagued my conscience. He didn't complain, instead rubbing his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.  
  
"It took a while to get him out of your arms to be taken inside."  
  
No movement from me.  
  
"But they did it, and Frank..." I felt him squeeze my hand gently.  
  
"Mikey's gonna be okay."  
  
My eyes flew open and I shot up, staring wide-eyed at him. He nodded, smiling happily. "He's gonna be okay."  
  
I felt myself tear up, a smile broadening across my face. It felt like only a moment later I was in Gerard's arms, hugging him and crying with relief.  
  
Gerard let out a rather strangled "Frankie!", reminding me of how tightly I was holding onto him. I blushed and sat back, clutching his hand.  
  
He smiled, moving closer to embrace me. I let my head rest on his chest, allowing my tears of joy to flow freely. Gerard kissed my head lightly before pulling back.  
  
Everything's going to be okay now.  
  
Everything's going to be okay.


	29. 29

A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Frankie? May I come in?"

It took me a moment to place the soft female voice, but when I remembered I smiled a bit. Only after pulling Gerard closer- so much so that he was practically on the bed with me- and snuggling myself nicely into his chest did I respond with a light "Come in!"

In walked Bethany, clipboard in hand. Today her long auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a purple scrunchie holding it in place.

"Hey guys." She glanced between us for a moment, slightly lifting an eyebrow.

"Less complicated now. Kind of." I giggled softly, hugging Gerard's torso. She nodded and looked back at her clipboard.

"Okay, so I have your meds for today Frank." She handed the cup with my pills to Gerard. "And I'm happy to inform you that you should be able to leave by the end of the week." She looked up and smiled.

"And Mikey?" I asked, not letting the grin stretch across my face just yet.

"He's going to be fine, out in maybe a week and a half." She smiled a little wider, an almost devious glint in her eye. "He has a very good nurse taking care of him." With that she gave us a little nod and half smirk before heading out, ponytail bouncing as she shut the door behind her.

My lips had curved into a smile, albeit a confused one. "What do you think she meant by that nurse comment?" I asked, looking up at Gerard.

"I don't know." He shrugged a little. "Wanna go visit Mikey and find out?"

"Okay." I nodded. "But in a minute. I need to take the medicine." And I wanna cuddle with you a bit longer... my mind added.

Gerard kissed my forehead and stood up, grabbing some water and bringing it to me. I set it down on the bedside table and held my arms out to him.

Gerard gave me a confused look. "Aren't you gonna take it?" I pouted at his question, making grabby hands at him. After a moment understanding dawned on his face. He couldn't suppress a giggle, in which he smirked at me. "You want me to come to you?"

I nodded vigorously, still pouting and making grabby hands. I even added in a little whine for effect. Gerard just laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to take it until I've agreed, aren't you?"

I gave him a big smile with my best puppy eyes. I could see him cave in his eyes, his smirk softening into a smile as he leaned forward and hugged me, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. I nuzzled into him, curling up against his warm chest. He handed me the pills and water, which I downed in seconds. When I was done he set the cup down on the table, then turning back to me. He tilted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss. I could feel myself blush lightly, kissing him back gently. He pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes. Tenderly he brushed a strand of hair from my face, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Frankie."

"........I love you too, Gee."


	30. 30

"Let's go see Mikey." Gerard smiled, kissing my cheek.

"M'kay." I nodded as Gerard stood, helping me to my feet as well. He wrapped an arm around my waist, settling my arm over his shoulder. Just then a thought struck me.

"Hey Gee... what room is Mikey in?"

"He's in... um.... he's in..." He bit his lip, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Erm. I guess I don't know."

I laughed a little, tugging him forward. "Come on, we can ask Bethany." We walked through the hallways searching, finding her about five minutes later.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, looking up from her notes.

"We were wondering what room Mikey's in? We want to visit."

She nodded, lifting a few pages and scanning. "Ah! Here we go: room 212." She squinted at something. "I might not go in there right now..."

I tilted my head, confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Um, he's with his nurse, that's all." She shrugged, glancing away.

"The nurse won't mind, right Frankie?" Gerard nudged me gently. I nodded in response.

"Okay... have fun you two."

"We will." I nodded to her and turned around, walking down towards where room 212 was supposed to be located. When we reached the room the door was closed, and there was some muffled noise coming from behind the door.

"Must be talking." Gerard shrugged, turning the knob and pushing open the door. We stepped inside and immediately froze at what we saw, our eyes huge.


	31. 31

The scene that greeted us was not what we had expected. Mikey was lying shirtless on his hospital bed, and pulling the top off of what appeared to be one of the nurses. They were kissing furiously, hands roaming everywhere and muffled moans escaping their locked lips. They hadn't even noticed our presence.

Gerard was just staring in shock, so I took it upon myself to loudly clear my throat. The two jerked apart, obviously startled.

"Oh, shit, fuck," They both laid out a string of curses. The nurse had pulled his shirt back down, and was smoothing his ruffled hair (although he was still turned away from us.) Mikey was a bright tomato red, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was at this moment that Gerard regained the ability to speak.

"Mikey! What the fuck?! Who is this guy, and why the hell was he on top of you?!" He looked rather pissed off, and Mikey shrank under his gaze.

"S-sorry Gee... He's m-my nurse..." Mikey stuttered.

"Your nurse. Your nurse!?! Why the hell was your nurse taking advantage of you?!" Gerard snarled.

"Hey!" Mikey looked a bit indignant now. "I made the first move! I think he's hot, and he's fucking amazing!"

"Oh, so you've known each other for a day and that qualifies a makeout/ fuck session?!"

"Yes!" Mikey snapped back, growing more bold. Gerard hissed, his eyes practically glowing. I touched his arm, making him look at me.

"Gee, calm down. It's okay. Just calm down and everything will be okay." I murmured, kissing his hand and rubbing over it soothingly with my thumb. The blaze died down a bit, but he still wasn't very happy.

"Fine." He muttered. "Mikey, explain yourself."

Mikey cleared his throat, reaching out and tugging the male nurse to him, turning him around so we could see his face.

Of course.

Brian.

"He was assigned to me as my nurse... Kinda. Originally it was gonna be your nurse Frank, but then Brian had it switched. And, I don't know, he just came in and I couldn't help myself. I mean we talked for a few minutes, and we have plenty in common, and he was right there, and so I just leaned over and kissed him! He is an amazing kisser by the way-" Mikey paused, managing to steal a kiss from Brian. Gerard's grip on my hand tightened. "-and one thing led to another, and we were just so attracted to each other and we just kinda ended up here..." Mikey blushed a bit. "I didn't actually realize how far we'd gone until you interrupted us..."

Gerard snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. The nurse Brian looked absolutely terrified of Gerard's rage. It was funny, considering Brian was twice Gerard's size. After glaring at the pair of them for a few minutes he huffed.

"Fine. You can bring him home after you get out. But until then- NO SEX IN THE HOSPITAL." He gave them both very pointed looks. "Do I make myself clear?" They nodded simultaneously.

"Good." He swept his gaze over them again. "Frankie and I just came to check on you. Apparently it's good we did. Hmph. Now we'll leave you both. Hands off my brother." He directed his last statement very clearly towards Brian, then spun around and pulled me out the door with him. I closed it behind us, and it was only a few seconds before I heard the sheets rustling and similar noises as before. Thankfully Gerard didn't pick up on it, or there would likely be a shitstorm in Mikey's future.

Gerard dragged us back to my room, closing and locking the door behind us. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and in the next second I was pinned against the wall, Gerard's breath hot and heavy in my face. I blinked a little, and felt his breath move over to my ear. "I know they're at it again... But they made me think..." I could almost hear his smirk. "Wanna have some fun?"


	32. 32

I gulped a little, my pupils dilating slightly. "I- ah- Gerard-" I stuttered, his hot breath in my face turning me on a bit.

"Yes, Frankie?" He murmured, starting to gently peck at my neck. I shivered a little, my mouth opening slightly.

"Mm..." I hummed softly, my eyes closing. A thought forced it's way to the thought of my mind. I'm in a hospital. A freaking hospital. And it was indirectly Gerard's fault. This shouldn't happen. Not yet, he hasn't won me back yet...

It took some willpower, but I pushed him off. "No Gerard- no."

"No what?" Gerard stepped forward, his gaze glued to my neck.

"No this." I gestured vaguely with my hand. "Not yet. You haven't won me yet."

"What do you mean I haven't won you yet? I love you, you love me too... How is that not winning you?" He pouted, still moving closer. He was less than a foot away now. I tried backing up a little, but was reminded I was pinned against the wall.

"I mean... You haven't proven yourself yet..." I bit my lip as he stepped closer, now back to holding me against the wall.

"How do I do that?" He murmured, licking his lips a little. I blushed profusely, pressing up against the wall.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Then how do you expect me to do it?" Gerard breathed. He moved his head back over to my neck, resuming his pecks and nips while slowly going a little harder.

"I... you just... I mean... ohh..." I moaned breathily as he licked a stripe up from my jaw to my ear. "W-we shouldn't..."

"We should." Gerard whispered huskily, kissing the shell of my ear before returning to my neck, his nips turning into gentle sucking and nibbles.

"But... we... Nngh, Gerard...." I stumbled over my words, shuddering under his touch.

"C'mon Frankie... just give in... you know you want to..." Gerard nibbled my earlobe, kissing down my jaw.

"I... ohh... G-gee..." I tried to find the strength to push him off again, but it was no use. I couldn't help myself. "Oh, fine..." I mumbled, forcing his head back and then smashing our lips together. I could feel him grin, smirking at the same time. He snaked his arms around my waist, tugging me closer to him. My hands had tangled themselves in his hair, gripping the soft locks tightly. A soft moan escaped me as Gerard ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He used my open mouth as a chance to slip his tongue in, moving it all around my mouth. I muffled 'mmph' came from me as I yanked him closer, battling him for dominance. He moaned softly, giving me a sense of satisfaction. I was perfectly content to be the submissive parter, but it was fun to take control once in a while.

He pushed me harder against the wall, taking over our makeout session and grinding down onto me. I gasped, groaning into his mouth. He seemed pleased, and rubbed even harder. By now we were both hard as rocks, and I desperately needed relief- more than his grinding could give me. Gerard sensed my need and let me pull his and my shirts off. The moment they hit the ground he spun around, shoving me down onto the bed and climbing over top of me. I was panting now, my cheeks flushed with heat and pleasure.

"Mm, Gee..." I moaned as he palmed me through my jeans, trying to keep me satisfied while he worked at the fastener. I shivered at the cold air hitting my legs as my jeans were thrown onto the floor, but was reheated moments later when Gerard decided to lean down and kiss me through my boxers. I shuddered visibly, practically melting. Gerard smirked and moved back up, once again attacking my mouth with his own.

I fumbled with his jeans, the button slipping through my sweaty fingers. Eventually I managed, and a split second later the jeans were on the floor beside the bed. Gerard bit my neck, sucking hard. I moaned, running my hands over Gerard's back. That made Gerard growl lowly.

"I'm done with teasing... Let me take you... please..."

"Gerard... do you even have to ask? Hurry up, please..." I moaned, pulling at his underwear.

"That's all I needed to hear." Gerard grinned deviously, ripping both of their boxers down in one go. "You ready? It has to be fast and that means dry."

I nodded. "Get a move on, can't you see I'm needy? Take me now."

Gerard smirked, clearly pleased. He flipped me over, kissing the nape of my neck and lining up. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Gerard nodded and slammed in, groaning loudly.

"God, it's been forever... You're all tight again..." Gerard moaned, attaching his lips to my neck.

"I know, you're huge Gee... mm, you feel so good..." I breathed. Gerard sped up, panting and massaging Frank's hips. I bucked, rubbing against the mattress. I was leaking everywhere, and I tried to reach down to jack myself off. Gerard stopped me, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand.

"Nuh uh." He panted. "That's my job." I shivered, groaning as I felt his fingers brush over me. He began pumping his fist in time with the thrusts, speeding up every second. I didn't even have time to warn him before I came all over the sheets. Within seconds he followed, collapsing beside me as soon as he had finished.

"That was amazing, Gee. I missed that..."

"Me too." Gerard smiled, pushing back my sweat slicked hair. He pulled the blanket over us and pulled me into his chest, kissing me sweetly. "I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too Gee." I smiled sleepily, nuzzling into him. I felt him petting my hair, the sensation slowly leaving as I drifted off to sleep.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER.

"Frankie? Are you ready to go?" Gerard's voice calls from downstairs.

"Almost!" I yell back, straightening my tie. I brush through my hair one more time, making sure my suit looks good. Before I leave the bathroom I use a bit of water to polish the beautiful silver ring that rests at the base of my ring finger. It's ornately carved, showing intricate rosebuds blooming on twisting vines. Even with such a design, I like the inside better. I gently slide it off my finger to look at the delicate script. Inside the ring is a single word. A name, actually. In flowing cursive it spells out the name of my lover. Gerard. I hear my husband call again from downstairs, and slide the ring back onto my finger while calling back, "Coming!"

I hurry downstairs, lifting our little girl at the bottom and twirling her around. She's wearing a little lace dress, entirely in pink and embroidered with flowers. She loves this dress, and wears it for every occasion she can.

"How's my little princess?" I coo, tickling her sides and making her giggle and wiggle in my arms.

"Daddy!" She squeals, pushing at my hands. "No tickles!"

"Awww, but it's so fun!" I pout up at her playfully.

"No! No tickles!" She giggles, reaching her arms out towards me. "Hugs!"

I smile, hugging her tightly. Just then I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I feel Gerard's head in the crook of my neck. I sigh happily, leaning back into his embrace.

"Is Bandit ready?" He asks, kissing lightly on my neck.

"Mhm." I nod, closing my eyes.

"Hair brushed?"

"Check."

"Face washed?"

"Yep."

"Shoes on?"

I glance at her feet and realize I forgot her tiny dress slippers. I groan, but am unable to keep the smile from my lips. "Bandit! You need shoes!"

"I don't wanna!" She squeals, giggling like a maniac and hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you need shoes." Gerard kisses her head. "Does daddy need to tickle you?" He grins teasingly.

"Nooooo!" She screeches, "Shoes better! No tickles!"

Gerard and I laugh as she squirms down, running to grab her princess slippers. While she is away I turn in Gerard's embrace so I am smiling up at him. He leans down, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Can you believe it's been two years?" He asks, nuzzling my hair.

"Not really." I chuckle softly. "But hey, time flies when you're in love." I peck his nose gently as Bandit comes running back in.

"Ewwww! Dada! Daddy! No kissy!" She covers her eyes.

I laugh and pick her up again. "Alright princess. Ready to go?" She nods, clinging to me like a baby koala.

"Then let's." Gerard hums, taking my free hand in his as we walk out the door.

************************************************************************

"...I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." The pastor concludes. I smile from the pews as I watch my best friend and brother-in-law kiss his newly wed husband. After being engaged for three months they have already had their marriage. Everyone cheers, including Gerard, Bandit, and I. Mikey smiles from the altar with tears of joy in his eyes, holding tightly to the hands of his new husband Brian. The two of them walk back down the aisle, and everyone follows them out to the gazebo where the celebration is being held. As the first song plays, Brian brings Mikey into his arms and starts to slow dance with him. I watch longinly from the chairs until I feel Gerard's breath on my ear.

"We may not be the special couple today... But would you dance with me?"

I can't help but let a giggly schoolgirl smile cross my face as I nod, taking his hand. He brings me out onto the dance floor, drawing me close and resting his hands on my waist while I loop my arms around his neck. He hums softly along to the music as we sway back and forth, slowly moving closer together until our chests touch. Gerard takes the opportunity to rest his forehead against mine.

"Frankie?"

"Yes Gee?"

"I love you."

I smile blissfully, hugging his closer and gazing back into his eyes.

"I love you too."

 

END


End file.
